


all of you

by loveless_klark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed, She needs a break, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Lexa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: Lexa needs a break. Clarke finally convinces her to take one.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	all of you

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING
> 
> It's been like three months, and I've been trying to write something substantial for the past few weeks but just couldn't do it, and this isn't even 1k words but I WROTE SOMETHING. Hopefully this sets a precedent and I can write more
> 
> So this is just shameless fluff, enjoy what I've created

Lexa returned to Polis late at night, with the moon having already crested its peak.

The city was asleep, looking dark and homeless at this hour, the market empty of its stalls, with only the patrolling guards to be seen. Lexa and her party rode through the empty streets after weeks of being on the road, eager to finally be back in their own beds.

Leaving her stallion in the stables, Lexa drew her jacket close around her, the winter months just beginning to ease up enough to clear the snow but not enough to get rid of the ever-constant chill. With only her most trusted guards around to see, she didn’t care much to try and keep standing strong. They were all feeling the same struggle as she.

So late at night, there would be no one manning the elevator, meaning Lexa had to climb the stairs. Usually this was no problem, but she was cold and exhausted, and climbing dozens of flights of stairs was not what she wanted to be doing. But she pursued, looking forward to what would be waiting for her at the top.

And finally,  _ finally _ , Lexa found herself approaching the door to her quarters. The guards nodded at her, and she smiled weakly, weariness seeping into her bones, her eyelids growing heavy just at the thought of the plush bed behind the doors. The guards opened the doors for her and she gratefully stepped past.

The moon outside illuminated the room just enough for her to see, light stretching out and highlighting a figure curled beneath the furs. Lexa could hear the soft snores coming from her bed, letting her know that her  _ hodnes  _ was deeply asleep, likely almost as tired as she after having to take charge of the city while  _ Heda  _ was away. She resisted going straight for the bed, instead gliding past it to shed her armor and at least wipe herself down of the drying sweat before she could let herself rest.

The process almost took too long for her to bear. She shed her armor uncaringly, not bothering to properly put it away, and quickly ran a wet cloth over her body, knowing she would have time to take a proper bath tomorrow. For now, she could care less.

When Lexa finally climbed into her bed, her limbs felt almost too heavy to move. She collapsed on top of them, only moving to cover herself when a wracking shiver jerked her out of her daze. Clarke muttered quietly at the disturbance. Lexa let her eyes drift to the bare back of her lover, blonde hair glowing silver in the moonlight spilled out over the pillows. She pushed forward, nuzzling her face between Clarke’s shoulderblades, curling her body as close to her warmth as possible. Clarke sighed, her hand drifting to lay atop Lexa’s.

“Lex?” She muttered, lazily squeezing her hand. “That you?”

“ _ Sha, niron _ ,” Lexa murmured, lips pressed against Clarke’s skin. “Go back to sleep. It’s late.”

Clarke hummed, dragging Lexa’s hand up and tucking it to her chest. It only took a few moments for her to return to her quiet, whispering snores, Lexa feeling her spine shudder with each inhale. She wouldn’t be surprised if Clarke didn’t remember this come morning, with how barely awake she was.

Content with her lover tucked into her arms, Lexa drifted to sleep, finally getting the rest she’d been missing since she left the tower weeks ago.

︵‿︵‿୨ ✼ ୧‿︵‿︵

Lexa woke up to sunlight beaming into her eyes.

She winced, a hand reaching up to rub tiredly at her face. She heard soft laughter coming from on top of her and couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she opened her eyes.

Clarke lay draped on top of her, chin resting on her collarbone, eyes shining with happiness. “ _ Sonop, Leksa _ ,” she said, shifting closer to press a kiss to the corner of her lips. “ _ Monin hou _ .”

“Good morning,  _ Klark _ ,” she said in return, leaning forward to get a real kiss. Clarke sighed into her mouth, wounding her arms around Lexa’s neck as she kissed her back sweetly. Neither could stop smiling long enough to initiate a real kiss, and they broke apart, giggling. Clarke nuzzled into Lexa’s neck with another happy sigh, and Lexa draped her arms over her back, fingers dancing along her spine.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Clarke whispered into her skin. “I missed you.”

Lexa tucked her nose against Clarke’s hair, muttering “I missed you too” into her scalp. They lay there, under the furs, filled with the warmth of their partner, every so often pressing lips to skin, content to just exist in each other’s presence. Reluctantly, Lexa drew back, knowing there were duties to be taken care of.

“You just came back,” Clarke said, tightening her arms around Lexa. “Take the day to rest. You deserve it.”

This was a conversation they’d had many times before. “You know I cannot,  _ niron _ . I am  _ Heda _ . I do not have days off.”

“ _ Leksa _ ,” Clarke breathed, the quiet whisper of air sending a pleasant buzz down her spine. “There are no threats. The coalition is stable. The ambassadors have been getting along better than they ever have. Polis can take care of itself for a day.” Clarke finally pulled her face out of Lexa’s neck, and Lexa’s breath left her at the way Clarke’s face shone with love. “ _ Rest _ , Lexa. Just for a day.  _ Beja _ .”

Looking into her lover’s pleading eyes, Lexa felt her resolve breaking. She tilted her head forward so their foreheads touched. “Okay.”

Clarke smiled.

“You deserve it.”

_ “There’s room for all of you, and for everything you experience—the grim and the glorious, the wounded, wounding, healing and healed.”  _

_ — Hiro Boga _

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on Tumblr at [LovelessDyke](https://lovelessdyke.tumblr.com) or check out my t100 insta account at [loveless.klark](https://instagram.com/loveless.klark)


End file.
